hikuushifandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-el Albus
, formerly Karl La Hire, is the main protagonist of Toaru Hikuushi e no Koiuta. He was the former crown prince of the Balsteros Empire, which was torn down during the Wind Revolution. He later took part in the Isla Expedition, to swear revenge on the one who took away his life, Nina Viento. Biography Early Childhood When he was young, he had a wealthy lifestyle in Alexandra. He rarely saw his parents, and spent little time with them, though he was close to his mother when he did. Wind Revolution Karl La Hire, was still young when the Revolution began. The entire empire fell in a day, with the help of the El Aquila, the capital warship, Frontier Duke Ameriano, and Nina Viento, the Priestess of Saint Aldista. The family was forced into bowing down before Nina Viento, and then the Emperor, Karl's father, was executed, ending the bloodline of the La Hire family. His mother, along with himself, was imprisoned. During that time, he was inspired to fly, become a pilot, and fly away with his mother. But his mother was due to be executed. His mother told him, to forgive, no matter what people do to him, and light away from the darkness. He tried to run after her, butwasn't able to. It was that time, that he swore revenge on Nina Viento, and that he'll never forgive her. He was next to be executed, after his mother, but Michael Albus decided to adopt him, wanting him to fly. A New Family Kal-el Albus, now adopted went to his new home with Micheal. While Noelle and Manuelle are excited to have a brother, Ariel wasn't. They then revealed their ages. Both Ariel and Kal-el are 9 years old, but born on different. Kal-el on June 6, and Ariel on June 7, making Kal-el the older sibling. Kal-el was timid, and hesitant with his new lifestyle. This caused to Ariel to bloat about being the older sister and being more adult-like then him. Though the same age, both of them are having trouble living as a family. Kal-el, still grieves for his mother, and was shown crying at night. One day, both Ariel and Kal-el was taking lunch to Michael, when they come across a play of the Wind Revolution. He was shocked at witnessing it, and even angry, when someone threw a rock at the actress playing his mother, leading him to attack him, telling him to apologize his mother. That's when Ariel realized that he was the former crown prince. Later that day, Micheal decided to take him on a test flight for the plane of the Sky Knights, "Ragarudia". Michael told him about the End of the Sky, and said to find it for him, and fly, reviving his dream of being a pilot. The Isla Project Relationships Claire Cruz Claire Cruz is Kal-el's love interest. They first met outside of the Centezual Class Dorms, when Claire's bike broke on the way back to Van Whyl, as being a 'relative' of Admiral Luis. Kal-el fixed her bike and rode her home. There, they first acquired romantic feelings. It was later, that they met on the first day of pilot training, in which they did an unique pairing, of both Class 1 and 2 students, rather than a typical pairing of two from the same class. While some like this, others disagree. The relationship of Claire and Kal-el slowly raises, when they get into romantic situations, such as being stranded out at sea together, or being alone in the woods. Though, they do not reveal the feelings to each other yet. It was after the first battle of the Sky Clan, in which Kal-el and Claire revealed their feelings, and shared their first kiss. But, it was also the time that they know their other identity. Both are devastated that they were enemies during the Wind Revolution, with Claire never going to the school again, wanting to never be Claire again, and Kal-el locked up in his dorm, refusing to eat, or even care for the outside world, including his sister, Ariel. Kal-el's feelings were conflicted, feeling love for Claire, but hatred for Nina Viento. It was during the final clash against the Sky Clan that they meet again. While Claire was on the Luna Barco as Nina Viento, Kal-el was in an El Halcon with Ignacio Axis defending it, and it's observer. The battle was slowly going into favor with the opponent however, as the Luna Barco was damaged severely, and all other aircraft shot down, or still in combat. That time, Nina Viento came on to the deck of the falling warship, and apologize to him for killing his mother, and confessed that she still loved him, as Claire Cruz. "Claire! Live!" - Kal-el's letting go of his hatred. Kal-el then realize what his mother meant, and found forgiveness to Nina Viento, and now love for Claire. He told Claire to live. It was that, which gave Claire the power of wind again, and saved the Luna Barco. "I don't know how many years it will take, but I'll come back to get you!" - Kal-el promising to come back to Claire When he realized that Claire must go to the Sky Clan to allow Isla to continue, he went to see her again. He tried to get her to fly away, but she refused, wanting to fight her own battle. She however gave him her necklace of Saint Aldista, tell him to think about her when he looks at it. As she was about to leave, Kal-el ran after her, and told her that he'll come back to her. "I'm coming, Claire... To the sky where you are!" Ariel Albus Ariel is Kal-el's sister in his adopted family. She is younger than Kal-el by one day, but often calls him her younger brother. Due to an injury suffered during a clash with the Sky Clan, she quits the pilot school and decides to become a mechanic. She is revealed to have romantic feelings for Kal-el. Gallery Koiuta_Kal-el_Concept.png|Concept art Toaru-Hikuushi-e-no-Koiuta-Ep-2-Img-0002.png Koiuta_E13_Kal-el_Salute.jpg External links *Character profile on official anime website Category:Characters (Koiuta) Category:People of Balsteros